


Boo and her friends

by Babyspectre



Category: NumberBlocks(TV), OFF (Game)
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Chaos, Frying Pans, Funny, OCs - Freeform, Other, Sodasweet is Cassie's mama, Spectres, a mention of sugar, havoc - Freeform, jokefic, sibling care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyspectre/pseuds/Babyspectre
Summary: Babyspectre (me) is with her friends and carries cassie along
Kudos: 1





	Boo and her friends

**Author's Note:**

> my friends and i try to take care of Cassie (my twin) but cassie will be causing complete chaos!

Boo is with her friends she invited them to take care of her sister Cassie.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY THE KNIFE GAME" Cassie said out of nowhere.

"Noone besides your too young to be playing that game" Said boo.

And then Infinite started stabbing dicey and then went stabby stab all over. 

~time skip cuz im lazy~

cassie was eating sugar from the sugar jar and then Sodasweet came in.

"Cassie Cassie"  
"YES SODY"  
"Eating sugar?"  
"NO SODY"  
"Telling lies?"  
"NO SODY"  
"Open your mouth"

Cassie kept her mouth shut some sugar was falling out of her mouth.

"FINE HAHAHA"

~Transition~

There was nothing to do to stop cassie's chaotic behavior Then boo had an idea.

"Guys i have an idea!" "Lets put cassie to sleep!"

dicey,infinity and sodasweet Agreed to the plan.

Boo gone into the living room and said "We are going to disney tomorrow!"

cassie started getting excited and was spinning clockwise. 

they tucked Cassie into bed and told dicey to sing rock-a-bye baby or something though dicey did not remember the lyrics for rock-a-bye baby Cassie quickly dozed off to sleep.

the atmosphere was all quiet-

And then infinity started singing shark boy's dream song.

"Shhh" said Boo  
"quiet you will wake her up!" whispered Boo

as i was saying the atmosphere was all qui-

"I AIN'T GOT NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL YOUR NOT GONNA SLEEP CAUSE OF ME"

"SHHHHHHH" Boo silenced infinity 

and then cassie woke up

"ARE WE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!? :))))"

"NO!" shouted dicey

and then dicey grabs a frying pan,hits cassie in the face and then cassie passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie:*Pulls on dicey's dog ears* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Me:stop pulling on dicey's ears  
> Cassie:NEVAAAAA-
> 
> Dicey:Go to calm corner now  
> Cassie(now attached to the happy heavy ball): >:(


End file.
